


My Enemy's Invisible (I don't know how to fight)

by Your_Angsty_Son



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Angsty_Son/pseuds/Your_Angsty_Son
Summary: Keith has extreme headaches, sometimes even clusters. This is what happened when Lance caught Keith with a suicide headache.





	My Enemy's Invisible (I don't know how to fight)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short, I just felt like a writing a quick hurt/comfort story and this was a decent idea I had floating around in my files.

Keith was going through his day as normal, and though he had a migraine it wouldn't stop him from training. The enemy wouldn't just disappear when he had a migraine, and he needed to learn how to fight through the sandpapery feeling against the inside of his skull. As he reached level nine, the simulator became more aggressive, finding his weak points and exploiting them. Keith growled, spinning and taking the head off the bot, watching as it fell through the floor and another appeared, level ten starting.

As the bot appeared, it immediately caught him in the side of the head and he felt pain shoot down his spine, his migraine becoming much worse. _Oh shit_ , he thought, _not here._  His head throbbed, and he felt it ache as if his brain was swelling up to the point that it was too big for his skull.

The bot continued, kicking him in the chest, and he fell to the ground, yelling out in pain. He tried to stand, but the bot held him down, weapon at his throat. The doors to the training deck opened, and he heard Lance's voice yelling out, "End simulation!"

He looked over as the bot fell through the floor, watching as  Lance walked toward him and held a hand out to help him up. "Hey, you okay man? What level were you on if even _you_  were losing?"

Keith growled, standing and walking past Lance, trying to be quiet, not answering. Lance ran up to him, practically yelling into his ear, "I asked you a question, you know! You're supposed to answer when someone asks you a-"

Keith slapped a hand over Lance's mouth, turning to glare daggers at him and trying to speak quietly even as his head throbbed violently. "Can you just shut up for once? It got me on the head and now I have a cluster. Which, if you don't know, can also be called a suicide headache. So could you _please_  just be quiet," he practically growled at Lance, and the back of his head felt as if someone was stabbing it aggressively.

"Just.. I'm going to my room. Leave me alone," he huffed.

Releasing his death grip on Lance's mouth, Keith walked out of the room, slowing as he walked the halls to reduce the pain his head was shooting all over his body, that was bouncing around his skull like a bullet that hadn't yet lodged into the flesh of his brain.

He growled, tears stinging his eyes. He felt them burn as he held back the tears from falling. He refused to cry over a cluster. _Refused._  As he finally reached his room, he heard Lance's obnoxiously high-pitched voice behind him.He reeled on Lance, pissed. "I told you to leave me the fuck alone!"

Lance jumped, raising his hands up in defense, approximately eleven feet away. "I was just gonna ask if you wanted some water and painkillers, jeez."

Keith's scowl lessened a bit and he turned back toward his door. "Yes. That would be nice. It probably won't help at all, but thanks," he said, still facing the door, pain still wrecking his thoughts.

He heard Lance's footsteps clacking down the hall away from him, opening his bedroom door and internally cursing the stupid castle lights and their day cycle. As he sat on the bed, his brain threw a new wave of pain at him. He clawed at his skull, trying to make the pain go away and cursing the heritage that gave him these headaches.

He heard a knock at his door and it echoed in his head loudly. Groaning, he stood and walked to the door through all his lightheadedness. Lance walked in as the doors opened, a water pouch and pills in one hand, and immediately his expression betrayed all his worry.

Keith wobbled on his feet to the bed, but stopped halfway when colors started spotting the edges of his vision. He felt a hand around his waist guiding him to the bed, and didn't even attempt to get away from its grip. Once he'd sat down again, Keith looked up, grimacing at the pain that resulted from the action.

He stayed silent, taking the pill bottle and water, throwing a few painkillers into his mouth and gulping down the water. He looked at Lance, silently thanking him, and reached for his arm. He pleaded with Lance to stay through enticing expressions, not even embarassed of his actions.

Lance gave in, sitting next to him quietly. "I'll be here if you need me," Lance typed into his communicator, showing it to Keith, who gave him a hug, thankful, and took the communicator, typing in his own message and handing it back.

"Thank you. Really. It's not fun dealing with these alone."

Lance smiled at Keith comfortingly, sliding back to sit against the wall. Keith grabbed him by the waist and laid him down in the bed next to him. As more agony struck him, Keith groaned in pain, tightening his grip on Lance. "Can I, um..."

He felt his face heat as he whispered, "cuddle with you?"

Lance nodded firmly, slipping a hand onto Keith's back and pulling him in close. Keith let out a low 'mmm' of affirmation, doing the same to Lance and tucking his head onto Lance's shoulder, sliding a leg between Lance's and closing his eyes, trying to rest.

Lance smiled, content, and kissed the top of Keith's head gently. Keith eventually fell into a state of half-sleep, dreaming but still partially awake due to the pain he continued to feel at the back of his head.

Many hours later, a knock resounded from the door and Keith groaned, waking up. "Mmmh, Lance, get the door," Keith mumbled, limbs still tangled with Lance's.

Asleep, Lance just moaned, mumbling a muffled, "Go back to sleep, babe."

Keith groaned again, untangling from Lance and turning toward the door, about to sit up. The doors slid open, and Shiro walked in, confused, speaking. "Keith, you okay? You've been gone for hours."

Keith grimaced, pointing at his head and covering his ears. Shiro's face immediately fell and he quietly apologized. Shiro nodded at Keith, knowing of his headaches, and turned, leaving and closing the doors behind him, plunging the room into darkness.

' _So it's the night cycle_ ,' Keith noted, turning onto his other side and facing Lance, who had mostly woken up. "Keithie, come on, les' go back to sleep," Lance mumbled, pulling Keith close again, and they both fell back, happily snuggling closer to each other, content.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot. Please don't spam me with comments about how I should continue the story, I won't write further into it.


End file.
